The Hunger Games Glimmer's Point of View
by thehungergamesfanfictionwriter
Summary: Here is Glimmer's point of view during The Hunger Games. I will still end the story with Glimmer dying the same way as the book.


**This is my first attempt at a FanFiction Story. I'm open to comments and suggestions. Enjoy!**

_ I must get picked this year. I MUST get picked._

The reaping stage is right in front of me. There stands Eleanor Tryst - our District 1 escort. She's doing some basic introduction. Explaining the Hunger Games, explaining the reaping. Like we didn't know.

The Hunger Games takes place every year here, in Panem. One male and female from ages 12-18 are randomly chosen to fight to the death, live on T.V in a fast outdoors arena.

I would like to be chosen for this because I wouldn't have to do anything because my other allies would do all the killing. Then, in the end, I can use my major bow and arrow skills… ok. Skills in progress. I kind of sort of always miss the target. But I can learn.

She announces she's going to chose the girls name. My body tightens, teeth clench and I breath heavily.

My name is Glimmer Montigo. I'm 18 years old and live in district 1. And the reason I have to get picked this year for the Hunger Games this year is because I want to be just like Cashmere.

Cashmere is out most recent District 1 female victor of the games. When she was in the games, she just hung out with the main districts (district 1, district 2, district 4) and ran away when the group started fighting with one another. I want to win like her.

Now Eleanor has the girls paper. I hold my breath. Then she calls, "Glimmer Montigo"! Me? Me. Me! I've been picked. I'm going into the games!

I excitedly walk onto the stage and see Eleanor choosing the male competitor. Again, Eleanor has the reaping paper. "Marvel Horster"!

Ugh. I've seen this Marvel kid in the training centre. He's 17 years old and he's **amazing **at throwing spears. He thinks he's the greatest though. He bugs me **so** much.

Marvel takes the stage and smiles. We have to shank hands and I swear that Marvel gives me a look of resent as our hands let go.

We are then lead to our Justice Building and families start coming in to say good-bye. After 2 minutes, my family rushes in. They all love the hunger games too. Except for my oldest brother - Trevor. He just sort if stands around while my family cheers and pats me on the back.

My family leaves and Trevor pulls me in close and starts talking very fast about survival. He sounds like he doesn't think I'll come back. But I will. The PeaceKeepers come to shoo him out of the room. I have no other visitors.

I sit silently on the velvet couch and await Eleanor to come fetch me for the train ride to the Capital. Ugh. Train? Seriously? We have hovercrafts but no. We have to use a rusty old train.

"Come dear, time to board the train"! The voice of Eleanor breaks me out of my Anti-Train thoughts. "Fine. Yeah. I'm coming". We're supposed to be "nice" to our escorts. Well, I don't see why, they're us tributes' little monkeys is all. They just pull the names and give you tips about high heels (which I can wear without a flaw) and **we're** the ones fighting to the death!

Eleanor leads Marvel and I to the district 1 train station. I get my first view of the train: white and modern looking, cleaned windows and it has neon lights outside of it. Alright I'll admit it. It's ok. Not as good as it could be.

We board the train and I go straight to my room to see what clothes they have for me to wear. The clothes or okay but they don't compare to my full outfits I have back home.

I throw on a simple silk purple evening gown and go to the main train cart - where all the food is. I'm just hoping that Marvel isn't there.

Of coarse, Marvel is there, eating away at the buffet laid out. I take some nice peach juice and sit down in a moderately comfortable chair and think:

I will be teaming up with districts 1, 2 and 4 this year. And the means Marvel will be with us. That's very unfair because Marvel acts like he's two. Throwing spears? I have my superior archery skills.

And, alright, yes Marvel hits the centre of the target without looking in one try. So what? I may have never hit the centre of an archery target but… great. I've over-thought about it and now I've lost a contest in my head about whether me or Marvel is better at fighting.

My thoughts brighten when I remember that Cashmere and Gloss (Gloss is the most recent male victor) will be mentoring Marvel and I. I know a **lot** about Cashmere. We have a lot in common;

Blond hair, emerald eyes and most importantly, we both love clothes! Cashmere is so stylish and pretty. I have every clothing piece Cashmere has. I wear the same outfits. I can't wait to meet her!

As I await Cashmere, I notice Marvel is watching me. Waiting for me to talk I suppose. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of ME talking first. No. He **SHALL** talk. We have some sort of silent staring contest for about 30 minutes and then Cashmere enters along with Gloss.

Cashmere is wearing a simple white dress. But it is cleverly accessorized with a hot pink belt around her stomach. I NEED this fashion essential.

Obviously, Cashmere's mind is more on training than shopping. As she strides over to Marvel and I, I decide I must stay cool, calm and collected. Cashmere reaches me and says in her beautiful voice "Well kids let's get down to work now, we are district 1, not some loser district like 12 or 11. We must get training right away".

I nod like I've done all this before. I act like have THE Cashmere in front of me is nothing out of the ordinary. "Now, are either of you planning on joining up with districts 2 and 4"? Marvel answers before I can open my mouth "yeah"! I decide to make my answer more proper "yes. I plan to be". I say, "I don't know if you know but I have amazing archery skills".

Marvel smirks. "No you don't you liar, you're terrible. You MISS the target every single time". I shoot a look at him then glance at Cashmere. She is eyeing me disapprovingly. I hope Marvel hasn't just blown it for me. I have no idea what to say. "Um… I...", I stutter "not EVERY time Marvel". Marvel just laughs. "Sure. Let's go with that". Cashmere seems annoyed by this.

"That's quite alright dear. The hunger games aren't for everyone you know". I'm think I'm just about ready to slap Marvel in the face for making me look bad when Gloss comes in and pulls Cashmere away from marvel and I.

Gloss whispers. Or, I think he tries to anyway; he's very loud about it "any of these two… things have any talent"? Cashmere seems appalled by Gloss calling us "things" and so am I. But this emotion only flickers across her face and she soon replies with "Yes, the boy does, the girl, not much".

My entire face falls. That's it. I'm not good. I'm not going to win. But I will. I will win. Because I am powerful. I can train. But, I need to know who my fellow tributes are. If only we could get to the Capitol.

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter!**


End file.
